iPerfect
by SemperSursum
Summary: He promised. Freddie Benson promised her he'd be there for her whatever the cost. And she believed him. SEDDIE. 'Nuff said. T for swearing.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**i P e r f e c t**

"_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose.  
And it's you and me and all of the people, and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

–Lifehouse (You and Me)

She sighed as couples of all shapes and sizes walked down below her, hand in hand and obviously in love with one another. She felt the cold breeze brush her bare arms. Why she never bothered to bring a jacket with her whenever she comes here still puzzles her. Maybe it was because of _him_. After all, it wasn't so long ago when she used to have someone who would wrap their arms around her when it's freezing. Maybe she was still hoping he'd surprise her one day and give her those warmth-filled hugs of his. But that's not bound to happen tonight.

"_I can't, Sam."_ Those were his exact words on the phone yesterday morning. To say she was disappointed in him is an understatement. She was fuming and even contemplated screaming at him over the phone.

He promised. Freddie Benson promised her he'd be there for her whatever the cost. And she believed him. Her heart scrunched up at the memory. It was like it was mocking her for trusting a nub like him. She had sounded so gullible to herself that some of her supposedly anger for Freddie turned into self-loathing. What did she ever see in a dork like him?

Screw this. She knew it was too good to last. And it was so fucking stupid of her for letting _this_ happen all over again. Whenever she says what she truly feels about a guy, they run away straight out of the door.

But he promised.

And promises were really meant to be broken.

She never noticed she was crying until a cold tear fell on her pale hands. Screw love. Screw _Valentine's Day._ Screw him and his obsession over gadgets.

She started to get up to leave when a pair of strong arms encircled around her waist. The air faintly smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. For a second, she forgot how to breathe and had to remind herself of why she was on the fire exit in the first place. She vainly tried to wipe away the tears that never stopped from flowing down her flushed cheeks. Her sudden breakdown even surprises herself. It was him, definitely him. Who else could make her act so unlike herself besides the nub?

He perched his head on the crook of her neck and she remembers how good it felt to have him around during nights like this. He tightened his hold around her, making sure she won't struggle against him. "Missed me?" He whispered against her cheeks, his warm breathe coloring it in the shade of an old rose.

"Missed you?" She asked through gritted teeth with her eyes close. She was clearly trying to calm herself and resisting the urge to spin around and hit him square in the face.

"I believe the appropriate answer would've been yes." He chuckled lightly at how geeky he sounded and he even expected her to giggle a bit but when no response came from her, he spun her around and took in how distraught she looked.

"Aww, Sam. Why are you crying? Did I surprise you too much? I was absolutely sure you wouldn't buy the gadget convention excuse. You still are Sam Puckett, after all." She didn't bother answering any of his questions but instead, leaned her head on his chest and searched for his familiar heartbeat. And once again, she wonders if hers were beating as fast as his.

He kissed the top of her head and allowed his hands to find hers. "I can't remember you ever being so melodramatic over Valentine's Day."

"Shut up, nub. This is all your fault." And just for emphasis, she hit his chest.

He scoffed. "How is this my fault? I've been planning this for weeks; I've even bought tickets ahead of time and got a reservation down—"

Her lips crashed on his, cutting off what he was saying earlier. Sam being Sam, bit his bottom lip though.

"Ouch! I know you're upset but that's just pure evil. Kissing me then biting me. Pure and utter evil!" This time, it was her turn to laugh. This was still the same dork she had grown to hate and love. Besides him being taller and bigger than her, he was still the same Freddie Benson who made that promise to her less than a year ago.

Surprisingly, he kept his word. She should really get over her trust issues.

She looked up at him and pulled away, leaving him looking confused. "Okay, first of all, what the hell, Benson? I was the one who called you and asked you to come to Seattle but you had the guts to decline and go on saying you have some chiz to attend. Did you know how fucking terrible I felt? Momma was up all night watching reruns because I couldn't get over how you'd pick a stupid gizmo convention over me!"

"I'm so sorry, Sam. Please don't hurt me!" And it was as if on impulse, he raised his hands up for surrender when her hands formed into fists. Same old, same old.

She had to clutch her stomach to contain her laughter and he joined her on the cold steel floor.

"You know, I wanted this to be perfect." He whispered softly to her again once their laughter subsided.

She scooted over and intertwined her fingers with his. And after a quick peck, "I know, Freddork. I know."

"Hey, we can still make it to that restaurant." A smile spread over his face. His enthusiasm was only greeted by a grunt.

"Let's just stay here, okay?" He knew why she didn't want to leave the fire exit. It was a very important place for the both of them. And they both love the nostalgia the place brings. He stood up and helped her sit on the window pane just like they used to.

"Isn't this perfect?" She sounded a little breathless and he guessed it's because of the cold, so he snaked an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Her head leaning on his shoulder, she sighed with content. This was where she belonged. He was still her nub. She was still his blonde-headed demon.

"_Almost._"

"What did you mean by 'almost', nub? I'm here, you're here. That sounds like perfect to me." After a few seconds, she scowled at how mushy that just sounded but he just grinned at her. He gently removed his arm around her, leaving her looking confused. Then, he pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket.

"I know this is sudden but you know how I am. And I know how you are, Sam. I kind of expected you freaking out on me for not being able to come here… you and your trust issues." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, uh, that wasn't what I rehearsed but everything about us is spontaneous so I guess it doesn't matter if this isn't the kind of proposal I wanted or you wanted." He started to grin sheepishly just like he always did when he wanted to ask her out on dates back then.

"Go on, nub."

He knelt down and opened the box he was holding. "I know we're both still in college and having the time of our lives but, uh, Samantha Puckett, will you please _marry me_?"

To be honest, she was dumbfounded.

"You don't have to answer now. I kind of expected that too."

"Are you fucking stupid, or what? Slide the ring on my finger, Freddork." He beamed.

"Is that a yes?"

"Obviously. God, after being with me for this long, I thought you should've known me so well." She almost looked incredulously at him.

"What? I just wanted to make sure, Sam!"

"Right." And they both laughed at how silly they are acting. "How's that for a Valentine's Day?" She asked him between her stifled laughter.

"_Perfect._" And they end the night with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, kill meee noooowww. This wasn't the valentines fic I wanted to write. D: But that's all I can muster right now and my intense need to write only got me this. Meh. :|

Anyway, Happy Valentines Day, you guys! :D


End file.
